Light and Darkness
by senbonzakurablues
Summary: Usagi is a very short girl tyring to find her brother, and drags Ichigo Kurosaki and a few others along with her. Not a very good summary. Rating may go up. Some OOC. Title doesn't match story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my attempt to write another story after giving up on my last title to the story has nothing to do with the the actual story as far as I'm concerned. Wish me luck!!

Disclaimer:I own none of the characters in here except for my OCs. So don't sue me for having an imagination.

_____________________________________________________________

_"Usagi, don't come any closer!! I can handle this on my own, I don't need you getting hurt." _

_"But Big Brother, I want to help! I know I can do it!!. Don't you have faith in me?!" This fighting is starting to get worse and now he's fixing to fall of the cliff! I better do something!!!!!!!_

_"I do have faith in you but-"_

_"AHHHHHH"_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH-"

"Man, I've been having the same dream, or maybe I should call it nightmare, for the past two weeks. My throat is hurting from waking up screaming every day."

This is the story of me, Usagi, a four-foot-four-inch tall cream-colored hair girl slash Soul Reaper.

I've been looking for my older brother for what seems like ages(which most likely is true since I'm a Soul Reaper, duh!). I'm hiding under-cover in the World of the Living trying to try and find him here.

So far.....no luck. All these humans are so rude! I get called midget every day and almost every-one who walks past me asks "Are you lost little girl?" and occasionally I hear "Where is your mother little one? You know it's not safe for a grade-school kid to be walking around alone."

And you know what they get as a response? "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! I am NOT a little girl, I'm just a really short teenager. Got that?!"

Yeah I'm short but, I do pack a punch. And I know how to use my little girl innocence look to get these humans to buy me things that I don't have money for. I'm just good like that.

But never mind all that stuff, I think I sense a Hollow.

"Let's check it to see if it's worthy of being defeated by me."

* * *

By the time I had got there, some other jerk had just finished taking care of it. Damn, I wanted to beat the hollow up! It's no fair, I'm gonna go yell at the stupid jerk!

"Hey, Jerk-face! It's not fair to keep all the Hollows to yourself, some others might want to beat the stupid-"

I stopped talking after I had gotten a good look at the guy who had already turned around and was staring at me like I was crazy.

I thought I was weird, but this dude made me feel sorta normal. He had orange looking hair and carried this _huge _Zanpaku-to. I need to make a mental not to not make this dude mad.

After staring at me for a while he finally spoke. "Hey, I've seen you before. Don't you go to the same school as me? And you can see me?!"

"Yeah, I do. Most people know me as the short girl. And yeah I can see you! I'm a Soul Reaper, didn't you hear me shouting about how you were killing all the stupid hollows and not sharing them!?"

"Sorry 'bout that. Guess I wasn't paying any attention."

"Got that right Orangey."

"Who you calling 'Orangey' little midget?!"

"You. You haven't told me your name yet, so I figured I'd call ya Orangey since your hair is Orange. Is that a natural color or did you have to dye it to get it like that?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I didn't dye my hair? It's natural....."

"So since you know who I am, who are your and what's your business here?"

"I am Usagi and I'm here looking for my brother who I have lost years ago."

"And how has that gone for you?"

"Not good. I haven't gotten a single clue."

"Well would you like some help? I might be able to help you somehow."

Wow, some guy I just met has offered to help look for my brother. Maybe I should let him help me.... but how do I know if he's not gonna take advantage of me and hurt me? Eh, I guess I should trust him seeing as he hasn't tried to hurt me yet, and he might be useful to me later on.

"Alright. I'll let you help me as long as you don't try do hurt me. Oh, and one more thing, do you mind if I hang around you? I really don't have any friends and I would like someone to talk to every once in a while."

"Sure. I guess, it's probably not gonna be much better hanging around me either. But it may work out for the both of us."

"Yaaay! I made me a friend! I'm so happy! And I need a place to stay! 'Cause I live underneath a bridge and people stare at me weird!"

"You sure are optimistic for a homeless girl."

"Yes I am! I try to see the brighter things in life sometimes. Sooo can I stay with you, please?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea.."

*insertpuppydogeyes* "Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaseeeeee?"

"Alright. Come on. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yaaaaaay! I get to stay with Berry-boy!!!!"

"If you're planning on staying don't ever call me that again, got that?"

"Sure." "I can tell your gonna take the fun out of everything" I mumbled under my breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" I smiled trying to act all innocent. "Let's get going. I'm hungry!"

And all was quiet until we got to his house......

______________________________________________________________________________

I hope that wasn't too bad. I think I put too much dialogue in it and the Ichigo was OOC but I think I might keep him like that. And I might have made the story move too fast.(I'm very self-criticizing so you have to excuse me...) I thought it was pretty good since I was writing as I was thinking this story up. It just all came to me.... I'll think I'll get more into depth with my OCs within the next few chapters.

So tell me what you think. Is it good, bad, tell me how I need to improve it if I need to.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the people who bothered to read my story and/or reveiw, it gave me inspiration to write another chapter! I'm not exactly sure if I should set this in the storyline to Bleach, but so far it might not end up like that.

But anyway let's get on with the story!

______________________________________________________________________________

It was almost dark by the time we hade made it to Ichigo's house. It seemed kinda peaceful.

But that was ruined right after we stepped into the door....

We took a few steps in and then my head hit Ichigo's back, cause he had stopped.

"It's quiet in here. A little too quiet.... I wonder where he's at?" He started looking from left to right and even started looking up and down. Hm, I wonder who he's talking about?

"I-CHI-GOOOO!!!!"

And then I saw someone fly and kick Ichigo so hard in the face that he flew a few feet and hit the ground.

Then the yelling and fighting started and I laughed uncontrollably until it got quiet and they started whispering.

"Hey who's the little girl over there? Is she one of Karin or Yuzu's friends or is she with you?"

"She's with me. Her name is Usagi, she's gonna stay here for a while until I can find her somewhere else to go, and before you say anything she's in the same grade as me and don't get any weird ideas got that!?"

"Sure! But she's short! Are you sure she's in your grade and didn't somehow sneak in there?"

If I have to live with this guy he better hope he dosn't call me short again or he won't be waking up a very happy person one of these days....

"I know for a fact that she's in the same grade as me or else they might've kicked her out, you dunbass!"

"Well I guess I should get up and introduce myself." He stuck his hand out for me to shake it and I took his hand.....bad thing to do. He shook my hand so hard that I thought it was gonna pop off! I think he was a little excited or something. "Hi! I'm Isshin Kurosaki, that guy over theres father! You're welcome to stay as long as you like!!" He said with almost no pause for breath.

So he's Ichigo's father huh? I don't see how. Ichigo gives off a serious vibe and this guys like a little kid that's been eating to much candy.

"Uh, erm, Mr. Kurosaki, sir, you're hurting my arm. Can you let go of it please?"

"Sure!!"

"Come on Ichigo I think dinners almost ready. Yuzu was almost done whenever I last saw her."

I ran up beside Ichigi because I had no idea where I was supposed to go and I wanted to ask him who this Yuzu person was because I was afraid to ask his dad. That's right little ol' me was afraid of this dude. He has so much energy that it scares me.

"Hey Ichigo, who's this Yuzu person?" I whispred loud enough thataway he'd be able to hear me from down here.

"She's one of my sisters. My other sister is Karin. Yuzu usually does all the cooking and cleaning around here ever since-" He then trailed off and got quiet. It bothered me. I wanted to know what he was going say.

"Ever since what?" I asked.

"Just forget it."

"I wanna know. Is it something good something bad?"

"I said just forget it okay?!" He yelled.

"O-Okay, sheesh you didn't have to yell."

______________________________________________________________________________

Dinner went buy fairly quick and I got to meet Ichigo's sisters and I got along well with them, and there was this other girl too. Her name was Rukia and judging by here Spirit Pressure she must be a Soul Reaper too. Cool there's three Soul Reapers in one house. Look out Hollows, you better not mess with us are we'll gang uo on ya! Ahhh, crack myself up sometimes..... Anyways we also became pretty good friends because she was kinda short too and she knows what it feels like. She also told me a few things about Ichigo that I need to be careful about.

"Oh, and be careful around Ichigo if he releases his Bankai." She kindly told me.

"Why?"

"Because he required his Soul Reaper powers under 'different circumstances' than I or you did and he has a 'another side' to him."

"Oh, okay. I'll try and remember that."

"Hey, since me and you are becoming friends, would you like to know where I sleep at? In case you need me or anything."

"Sure, I guess."

"I sleep in Ichigo's closet! But don't tell anybody else that."

I gave her the weirdest look I could and stared at her like she was a crazy woman. How could she be comfortable like that?!

"It's actually quite comfortable if you ask me." Never mind......

She also has a crazed obsession with rabbits. She showed me her collection of stuffed rabbits that she had with her and told me the other half was back at her home in the Soul Society. Again I gave her a weird look. Although that may also be useful to me in the future too.

______________________________________________________________________________

They had decided to let me sleep in Ichigo's sisters room. Which was fine by me and it was comfortable. But, somehow during the middle of the night I had slept walked and whenever I woke up in the morning I was in Ichigo's room on the floor!

And that's what started another bad day for me........

______________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry this is so short and I honestly think this chapter wasn't too good but this is my first time actually trying to write a story like this so go easy on me! I'm trying my best to stable the plot out so I can get it going properly so again go easy on me. If you like it tell me. I like the reveiws, they keep me motivated. And if it's bad and you think I need to fix some things tell me so I can make it better. I would appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry bout the delay I guess...I haven't been home alot so I haven't been able to do anything.....and I'm just gonna give up on the lame excuses m'kay! I think I might make this chapter just something to help me move the story in faster, so this might not be too good, and I'm not really expacting anybody to read this chapter, you don't have to if you don't want to.

Won't hurt my feelings any. I made this chapter super short though so it's a quick read.

______________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell are doing on the floor in _my_ room?!!" Ichigo asked screaming and pointing at me with his finger. Damn guy woke me up from a wonderful dream I was having....he's gonna pay for that later.

I sat up as far as my arms would let me after waking up like that and spoke the best I could.

"I....dunno....shut up and..let me sleep...I got a headache.." and slammed my head back onto the pillow I was laying on.

"HEEYY, Get UP! You need to get ready for school anyway."

"Don't feel like it. Hey, your floors pretty comfortable.I might just have to start sleeping in here!"

He started to protest, but got quiet and started walking towards me.

"I _**swear**_ if you try to step on me or kick me to try and get me up, you're gonna lose something."

"Chyeah, whatever....I doubt you could even give me a scratch."

"You sure about that, _Orange-y_?"

"Why you little--"

"Hey whats all the fuss about out there?!" I looked at the place where the voice came from, and it seemed like it came from the closet. The door slid open and out came Rukia, already dressed in her school uniform.

She really wasn't lying to me when she said she stayed in his closet....

"Rukiaaa~!" and then came a stuffed animal...thingy flying through the air, going after Rukia, which got slapped on the ground and stepped on.

"Why Rukia, how can you be so mean to me?!"

"Because your annoying!"

"What are you stepping on Rukia?"

"Oh, this thing?" She said pointing to her foot and then picking it up and showing it to me. "This is Kon, he's a Mod Soul that we put inside this stuffed animal."

"Oh, okay then....I'm gonna go get ready for school now."

______________________________________________________________________________

_'I hate school so much....especially high school. All the teenagers are jerks and think that they're the best thing ever and don't seem to appreciate anything. Che, damn human teenagers, they need to be glad that they can enjoy living their short lives.....instead of making fun of other peoples problems instead of focusing on their own.' _

You now it's really bad when your short and your sitting in the back of the class where you can barely hear the teacher talking and much less see you back there. Everytime I have to stand on top of my desk and wave my arms so the teacher can see me.

I was happy for the first time since I started having to go to school because I actually had friends now! Well I guess I could call them my friends, Rukia brought me over to where her and Ichigo's friends hang out when they eat lunch. She even introduced them to me even though some of them had already talk to me for a short time before. Some she took the time to let me talk to them and some she preffered that I not exactly make contact with then unless I had to.

"Usagi, this is Orihime Inoue, Orihime this is Usagi." The girl she intoduced to me had really long orange hair and she looked more like a twenty-something year old woman rather than a 15-17 year old teenager, if you know what I mean.

"Nice to meet you, How long have you been here? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"I've been here for maybe over a month I think, but I've barley ever talked to anybody so I doubt that you would actually know who I was, until I was introduced."

"Oh....well again it was nice to meet you and I hope we can be great friends."

I was next introduced to these two guys who, honestly scared the crap outta me. One looked like a giant, and the other.....just made me feel uncormfortable.

"This is Yasutora Sado but almost everybody else calls him Chad, and the guy with the glasses is Uryuu Ishida. Guys, this is Usagi."

Chad just waved at me and then continued with what he was doing and Uryuu, just kept staring at me for a few minutes and then introduced himself.....kinda.

"You're a Soul Reaper.I don't really like Soul Reapers." Yeah, nice way to make a first impression on somebody.

"And you seem to be a smartass." I said with a big grin on my face, and then walked away. I didn't feel like talking to this guy anymore, and went somewhere quiet to sit and think about things for a while.

I wisht something dangerous and exciting would happen! Whenever my brother was around, no matter what we did it was always the best.

I miss my brother.....I hope I find him soon.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I was so bored and couldn't think of anything else, Summer break is almost over with and I have to deal with the evils of HIGH SCHOOL!!!!! That's why there's, like a paragraph in Italics under the second break XD It's my first year in that place and I'm a bit nerovous and scared so the chapters of my story might not be too long and it might get to where it seems like I've lost interest(But I won't!!!) so just hang in there with me! I'm determined to keep writing this story till the very end.


End file.
